


Take A Breather

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace Ops being a family, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Spoilers for Episode 6, Written pre-V7Ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: With Penny framed, Grimm attacking, and chaos erupting in Mantle, action must be taken immediately. Using his semblance on so many people at once at the party and then on so many Grimm though leaves Marrow weak and exhausted, but he insists on pushing forward until his fearless leader shows up to force him to rest.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Marrow Amin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Take A Breather

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Marrow and his reactions to everything at the party and body language out in the alley had me thinking of if using his semblance on that many people made him feel sick for a moment, and wanted to run with that, as well as wondering what his full emotions on the situation was and himself.

It didn’t fully hit him until Ruby had pulled him out the back door to the others. His only focus in the room during the moment was how they were the ones being blamed and trying to rectify that. Penny wasn’t a murderer, it was a setup, but know one else believed that. He wanted to help Mantle just like Robyn and her followers, even if they disagreed on methods, and now they were seen as murderers. They viewed them like the rest of Atlas. A fellow Faunus was hurt, and she was so young, and so happy for a chance at Mantle improving. 

Once Ruby had dragged him to the door did the pounding hit in his head, a cold chill washing over him, pressure behind his eyes. His hands were even shaking slightly. The air outside quelled the nausea that planted itself in his stomach, if only for a moment when they got outside. Ruby continued to hold onto his arm as he brought a hand up over his face, as if that would stop everything. He could feel her slowly let go, leaving his arm to hang at his side. She’s no doubt more concerned about Penny. 

He’d overdone it. But it was needed. Clover had warned him time and time again about using his semblance on too many things at once. But it was needed. Things were too chaotic, and a fight couldn’t break out between them and Happy Huntresses. That would’ve only been worse. Using his semblance on that many people though, especially those trained with defensive auras, took a toll. But there’s no time for this, there’s more important things at hand. 

Right, focus. Penny was the priority right now. Mantle was the priority. 

He let his hand drop from his face, the symptoms letting up for a moment, as much as he could ignore them. “Penny, you need to get to Atlas. Backup is on the way.” 

She didn’t answer him. “Penny.”

And then she was gone, taking off into the sky without a word, to who knows where. There was no way they could go after her right now. Even at his top speed he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her. Hopefully she listened to him and was heading to Atlas. The sirens beginning to blare and roars in the distance now needed his focus. Grimm. Grimm were attacking the city. Even if his head was thumping in pain, the people needed him. No time for rest right now. 

“We’ve got a long night ahead.”

~ ~

“Hyah!” Marrow launched Fetch at the Manticore, letting it ricochet off the building on the side, to hit right at its unarmored neck. He whipped around to the other Manticore leaping at him from behind, extending his arm, bellowing out the command. 

“Stay!” 

He flipped back to catch Fetch, allowing the Manticore to move again, but now he had the distance and Fetch back to take it out, switching it back to the rifle, landing and firing. His bullets made their mark, the Manticore falling to the ground in front of him, dissipating to dust. But it wasn’t over yet. Three more were already flying down, letting out a roar, no doubt leading more to them. His head jerked down at the Sabyrs rounding the corner, their focus on attacking the AK’s trying to hold them off. 

“Crap.” Marrow huffed, running forward, firing his rifle. AK’s really weren’t that great at holding off Grimm, but he needed them right now to get civilians to safety. The bullets took out two of the Sabyrs, the others avoiding them. Quickly switching Fetch into boomerang mode, he spun, launching it to ricochet between two of the Sabyrs. He jumped as Fetch ricocheted off another building to catch it, landing, and slamming it down onto the head of a Sabyr as it ran at him. 

He didn’t have a second to move as the roar of a Manticore sounded behind him. He whipped aorund again, throwing Fetch at one in the air, knocking it down, but not killing it. Fetch sailed back into his grasp just as a Manticore behind the first one launched a fireball at him. Fetch blocked most of the blast as it hit, but it still sent him sailing back onto the pavement. He heaved himself up on his elbows, snagging a glance at his scroll for his aura level. 

Not good. His aura is running lower by the second. But he has to keep going. The people of Mantle need them. With a grunt, he scrambles up, grabbing Fetch, putting his focus back on the Grimm. He shot a look around the area, the screams of the civilians increasing. All the AK’s had been destroyed, laying in pieces across the ground. It was just him now. The next transport to the safe zone was still three minutes out. Three minutes. A seeming millenium right now. On top of that, the symptoms from using his semblance at the party were still apparent, and worsening from continuing to use it ever since he started fighting right after. 

No, the people of Mantle need him. The innocent people around him need him right now. He has to hold off the Grimm until the transport arrives, or until backup arrives…..if backup arrives at this point. He’s part of the Ace-Ops, the best of Atlas, Ironwood’s special forces. He was picked to be a part of them for a reason. 

Marrow grit his teeth, switching back to the rifle, firing at any Grimm he could see, making his way towards the civilians. They had grouped up around a building as the Grimm had started closing in with the AK’s destroyed. A few had picked up the guns dropped by the AK’s, firing at the Grimm as well. Marrow just made it in time to transform Fetch and swing it down onto a Sabyr running at one of them. 

“A transport to the safe zone will be here soon!” Marrow yelled out, huffing breaths as he readied Fetch again. “Please, try to stay calm! Atlas forces are here to protect you!” 

Hopefully they would believe those words right now. Focus on the Grimm. Ignore the growing pounding in his head and burning in his chest. Letting out a yell he rushed forward to the oncoming Grimm. He let his training and instincts lead him through. His body not stopping for a moment, slicing and shooting through Grimm after Grimm across the half-circle around the group of civilians. He kept using his semblance to delay Grimm from getting too close to the civilians. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the sound of a ship sounded behind them. He looked behind them to see the ship approaching, preparing to touch down. This though got the civilians jumpy and beginning to stray from the circle. He skidded back on the pavement, catching Fetch. Four Sabyrs on the ground, and Three Manticore all approaching at once; an Alpha heading the charge. He wouldn’t be able to take out all of them without any of them breaking through to the people before they could get to the transport. If they hit the transport-no, he couldn’t think like that now, he needed to do something. 

Strapping Fetch to his back, he took a deep breath, mustering up as much strength as he could, concentrating. He extended a hand out, finger pointed. 

“Stay!”

The Grimm slowed, held in place with his semblance. The transport had touched down, the doors opening, now they just needed to get the civilians in and out of here. Suddenly the wave of pressure washed over him, making him stumble. The Grimm began to move again. He jerked back up extending his hand again, this time a full palm. 

“No! Stay!”

The pounding in his head was overwhelming now. His legs were beginning to shake, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Just hold on a little longer, they’re almost all on board. Suddenly a roar sounded from behind. Another small group of Sabyrs was rushing towards the transport from behind it. Definitely not good. There was only one thing he could do. 

“STAY!”

He reached out his other hand in that direction, freezing the Sabyrs in place. He groaned struggling against the pressure from both sides. They pushed against him, he pushed back, a yell of effort and pain. His arms were shaking, legs daring to give out at any second. His leg faltered for a moment, threatening to drop him onto one knee, still holding the two groups back. The last civilian was on the ship, the doors closed, the ship rising off the ground. He felt something warm and wet beginning to trickle down from his nose. 

The ship was gone, everyone was safe, now he just had to let go and hopefully grab Fetch quick enough to strike back. 

Before he could act, the sound of weapons slicing through the air sounded. The pressure released like a tight rope being cut right down the middle. He crashed onto one knee at the release, heaving deep breaths. 

“Marrow!” His ears were ringing and pounding in his head drowning out the world, but he still heard the call of his name, lifting his head to see Clover drop down to the street. 

He forced himself up, swaying a bit, but rushing over to him. “Clover!” Qrow was close by on the ground already, reattaching Harbinger to his back. 

“Marrow, are you alright?” Clover stepped forward to meet him, arms hovering up to him as he approached. 

“I’m fine.” He said a little too quickly, he could tell from the look that Clover was already giving him. “Come on, we gotta get to the other sectors to get more safe zone transports through.” He tried to start moving only for Clover to catch his arm. 

“ _Marrow,”_ Clover said in that tone of voice of “I know you’re hiding something”, his scroll was in his hand, “your aura is too low, you’re at a sliver til it breaks.”

Marrow slipped out of his grip, holding up his hands in front of him. “I’m fine, I can recharge on the way. We need to help the people.”

“How much have you been using your semblance?” Clover had his arms crossed, staring him down. 

“Clover,” Marrow stepped to the side, trying not to trip over his feet, “I’m telling you i’m fi……..”

Suddenly it was like the ground was suddenly gone from under him, like when you miss the last step on the stairs. He could feel himself falling and his side crash against something hard. A wave of fog registering in his ears and suddenly everything was pitch black. 

~ ~

He opened his eyes, his head lolling to the side, or at least trying to, something was holding the back of his head. And something soft was pressed up against his nose, as he was sat against the wall. 

“Easy, Marrow.” Clover’s voice registered next to him. “Keep your head back, take deep breaths.” 

He hissed, sucking in a breath, bringing a hand to his head. Everything really hurt now. His body was trembling horribly, the cold temperature and winds not helping.

“I’ve warned you about overexerting yourself with your semblance.” Clover scolded him, tilting his head at him. 

“Guess i’m lucky that you showed up when you did.” Marrow managed to drone out, only a half-smile holding out on his face.”

“Very funny,” Clover moved the cloth away from his nose checking it. “I’m calling Elm, you’re going back up to Atlas. We’ll handle the rest down here.” 

“No.” Marrow grabbed his arm, lowering the scroll, “I’m fine, just give me a few minutes.”

“A few minutes won’t change anything. You’re done. It’s time for you to leave the battlefield.” Clover shot back, raising his scroll again, dialing Elm’s number. 

“I can’t just leave!” Marrow tried to push himself up to stand to no avail. “We have to protect the people. I have to help!”

Clover put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop trying to stand up. “And you have. You did your duty tonight in protecting the people of Mantle. We can handle the rest.”

“You weren’t there!” Marrow winced, raising his own voice making a sharp pain in his head. “At the party-”

“I head from Ruby and the others what happened.” Clover shifted where he kneeled closer to Marrow. “I have an idea about what you’re feeling right now, Marrow. There’s not much we can do about what they’re thinking right now, but we can and will still protect them.”

Marrow dropped his head to look down into his lap, in a low voice, “That’s not all it is…..”

Clover blinked, tilting his head, watching him closely before speaking again. 

“Qrow, could you give us a minute? Watch our perimeter.” Qrow nodded, drawing Harbinger and stepping away. Clover kept his gaze on Marrow. “Marrow…..what is it?”

He didn’t raise his head to look at his leader. It was easier not to right now. He wasn’t usually this transparent with his thoughts and feelings, could chalk it up to the overexertion and fatigue. “It was my job to keep them safe. At the party. I know I haven’t been on the team as long as you guys, this was one of the first times I was on my known…...and I failed.”

“Marrow.” Clover squeezed his shoulder, trying to coax him to look up at him. “This is just part of the job. Things won’t always be perfect and successful. As huntsmen, situations like this will happen, it’s all about how we respond to it and fight against it. That’s what it means to keep peace as a huntsman, and as the team we are.” He’d gotten him to at least turn his head back forward. “Marrow, i’m not disappointed or blame you for what happened. None of us do. It could have happened with any of us there. What _does_ concern me is you risking serious injury to yourself the way that you did. Yes, it’s our job to risk our lives, but you can’t be reckless with your life because you feel responsible for something. You don’t have to prove anything to me or the others.”

Marrow closed his eyes, sucking in a breath, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. “I just want to help....” He droned, looking at the sky. 

“You did your part tonight.” Clover gave a small smile, giving his shoulder a pat. “You already saved lives and helped protect people. But it’s time for you to pull back, take a breather. As your superior officer I am ordering you back to Atlas and to medics to rest and recuperate.”

That got him to finally look at him, the usual Marrow sneaking through finally, “You’re really pulling rank on me?”

“Yes, I am.” Clover smirked. “Elm’s on her way with a ship back up to Atlas. We’ll keep you updated as much as we can, and we’ll see you when we get back.”

He could feel Marrow relax a little under his hand, his shoulders slouching. “Okay…..”

“Hey,” Clover pulled at Marrow’s chin to look up, “chin up. It’ll all work out. We’ll find a way.”

“Yeah,I hope so.” Marrow blinked, now that the resistance had gone out of him, the fatigue was catching up again. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax more against the wall as support to wait for Elm. “Thanks, Clover.” He muttered, getting a gentle squeeze of acknowledgment on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I loved studying Clover and Marrow a little in this fic as well as trying out some new writing style/quips. Feedback and comments are always welcome!~


End file.
